


A Simple Mishap

by thelonelywriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts And Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas always have sex in Cas' dorm, but today they decide to do it in Dean's which means utilizing his bed; which is on the top bunk. Cas is weary, but Dean is confident. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, SO, I've seen a few other people do this and I've decided to do it myself. I'm making a series of prompts and ficlets that I've posted on tumblr but never posted on here. I haven't checked yet so I don't know how many fics I have stored away but most of them are short and are the product of prompts. This one was a prompt sent to my by [whydeanie](http://whydeanie.tumblr.com) who said, _"(Prompt) Yo man based off our convo earlier what about another shot at destiel sex mishaps?? The more ridiculous the better"_ And I've written mishaps between Dean and Cas before so this is like a fun lil' add on!!

“Dean, I’m not sure that this is a good idea,” Castiel said wearily, glancing at the top of the bunk bed, Dean’s bed. Dean hummed, sucking a bruise onto Cas’ neck, sliding his hand soothingly up Cas’ side.

“What, you’re worried about Chuck coming back? Cas, it’s fine, he’s gone for the day,” Dean explained as he slipped his hands up Cas’ t-shirt, Castiel’s eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Dean’s calloused, warm palms against his skin.

“No, no, it’s not that it’s just I don’t know, the top bunk is never a good thing. We’ve never done it here we’ve only done it in my dorm before,” Castiel pointed out as Dean’s fingers teased at the edges of his jeans.

“Then we can mark it down as a new experience,” Dean said, pulling away to tug off his shirt. He pressed forwards once he had tossed it aside, coaxing Cas out of his own shirt. Dean peppered kisses over Cas’ neck before catching Cas’ lips in his own, his hand snaking around the back of Cas’ neck, thumb stroking over the nape of it.

Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean’s tongue slipped past his lips, licking into his mouth hot and wet and wanting. Castiel returned Dean’s eagerness, matching it as he slowly forgot about the whole bunk bed thing. Dean was right, there was nothing to worry about.

\---

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as he slid down onto Cas’ cock. Castiel mirrored the groan, sliding his hands up Dean’s back. Cas lay flat on his back on the bed, Dean sitting atop him, his head near the ceiling spelling out trouble for Cas.

“You’re gonna, ah, hit your head,” Castiel managed as Dean began giving a few experimental rolls of his hips. Dean grinned a little, his arms pinned next to Cas’ head.

“Cas, I’m not gonna hit my head because,” Dean began, moving downwards, pressing his body flush to Cas’ as he ground his hips in little circles. “I’ll be down here with my head no where near the ceiling,” Dean explained breathily, getting into a rhythm. Castiel moaned, cupping the back of Dean’s head as Dean nuzzled into his neck pressing open mouthed kisses there.

“If you say so,” Castiel breathed out, adjusting his legs, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress so that he could get more traction to thrust into Dean. The action gained a moan from both of them as Dean ground his hips into Cas’ loving the press of his own cock trapped between his stomach and Cas’, slicked with precome, the friction of it glorious.  


Castiel slid his hands all over Dean, raking his nails down Dean’s back, something he knew Dean liked that always earned a shiver from him, gripping his ass, running his hand over the muscle of Dean’s thighs. Cas wanted to get at every inch of him, wanted to feel every piece of hot skin there was to feel.

“God, you feel so fucking good, Cas,” Dean panted as he rolled his hips down harder. Cas was about to reply but Dean cut him off, slamming his lips down onto Cas’, the kiss turning furious, all tongue and teeth, moans and sighs falling from both their mouths.

Dean eventually pulled back, breathing heavily and arching his back as he searched for the right angle. Cas was about to pull him back down seeing that his head was close to the ceiling but it was then that Dean found the exact right angle and in lieu of finding it Dean forgot all about the distance between him and the ceiling as he cried out, throwing his head back and slamming his nose into the ceiling with a loud thud slash smack.

“Dean, oh my God!” Castiel exclaimed, immediately propping himself up on his elbows as Dean groaned, hand flying up to clutch at his nose. “Oh my God, are you okay?” Castiel inquired though the answer was obvious when the first drops of blood slid out between Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered as he pulled his hand away, inspecting the blood as it dripped out at a readily pace.

“Just go grab my shirt, cover it up,” Castiel said hurriedly. Dean groaned once more, blood still dripping as he slid off of Cas’ cock, beginning to get off the bed. But, as it so happens, Dean wasn’t having the best of luck because it was then that he slipped off of the bed, falling to the ground with a thud that was extra loud due to the fact that he hit his head on the dresser. And then everything went black.

\---

When Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was the dull walls and smell of a hospital. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he heard a relieved sigh next to him. “Oh, thank God, you’re awake,” Cas’ voice came from his side. Dean glanced over to find a worried Cas that was now tinged with relief. Dean blinked once more.

“Am I in the hospital?” Dean asked though the answer was obvious. Castiel nodded.

“Do you remember anything?” Cas asked and Dean slowly put the puzzle pieces back together, blushing a bit as he did.

“I hit my nose and then fell off the bed,” he said to which Cas nodded again.

“You got knocked out for a couple hours so I took you here. Doctors say you got a bad concussion and you broke your nose. You’re fine other than that, the doctors want to keep you for the rest of the day to watch you before going home,” Castiel explained. Dean groaned. Castiel pursed his lips. “I’m not going to say it now but I knew that that bunk bed was trouble,” Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“You literally just said it,” Dean argued and Castiel sighed.

“I won’t speak another word of it until you’re better and then I’m gonna say I told you so,” Castiel told Dean who glared at him. “Just know that we are never ever using your bed again,” Castiel said sternly. Dean sighed, nodding.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tell me what you guys thought!! Feedback is as always amazing :D Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have a prompt to send to me or in case you just want to talk to me!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well!!


End file.
